A cool Broken Idol
by DuskmaskGirl3
Summary: Maiko never believed she would get her PriTicket. When she does, she is determined to enter PriPara and become a Divine Idol, her life-long dream. Along friends and rivals, she will have a big journey throughout the PriPara World.


The Prism Paradise

It was about midnight in the streets of Parajuku. There were no sounds except for footsteps. Echoing through the dark alleys there was a girl walking alone. She wore black tainted boots that were dirty and broken and a red dyed-out hoodie. She was looking down, trying to not let her face stick out. At one point, she stepped on something, and it made a sound, somewhat similar to when you step on paper. The figure picked it up and looked at it. She smiled and threw it into her pocket. She continued to walk, now towards a dead end alley. When she reached it, she grabbed the sewer trapdoor beneath her and jumped in. Down there, there was a thorn up couch, a broken table and a bag. She sat in the couch and got off her hoodie, and revealed her face. She had white-silver Flowey hair that was tied in two messy braids, the bottom part of each was blue however unlike the rest of her hair. She had dark blue shiny eyes that reflected her surroundings. She grabbed the bag aside her and looked into it. "Tonight's supplies are gone huh" She thought. She sighed. Although she hadn't eaten in days, she had been fine, but she knew her body wouldn't last much longer.

Then, she remembered **that**. She took it out of her hoodie pocket and looked at it. She smiled.

"Finally" she uttered "It's finally my own ticket..." On her hand, there was a ticket slightly bigger than her hand. It had her picture on the front, and there was a dress aside it. Below the picture, the name "Maiko" was written in katakana. It sparkled a lot. Maiko was the girl's name. After staring at it for some time, she fell asleep.

She was akaned by the daylight peering through the sewer trapdoor above her. She stretched and prepared herself. It was the time she showed everyone she could be someone. When she was 8 years old, every girl she ever met told her she had no potential to become an idol.

~Flashback~

 _'I can do it! I will become a Divine idol!' A little girl screamed at the school yard with tears and dirt in her face._

 _'You? Oh, please, I think you are wrong, **I** am going to become the ultimate idol in all PriPara, so stop daydreaming will you? Besides, have you gotten your PriTicket? Mine is going to appear on my birthday next year, but yours will never even exist' Another girl awnsered. She then threw more dirt at her face 'I think you are lost, the trash goes there' She pointed at big black cans aside from them in a shaded place. She laughed_

 _The first girl started to cry even more. 'Shut UP!'_

 _PAF_

 _A slap was heard in the playground. It was a teacher._

 _'Miss, how many times must we tell you not to scream to your classmates? And what is that thing you have in your uniform and face?! Go wash immediately! Hurry up!'_

 _'But... But miss... I didn't-'_

 _'I GIVE YOU AN ORDER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAID!' The teacher screamed_

 _The little girl ran rand ran with tears in her face. She didn't even care that school wasn't over, she just ran home. There, her parents continued with what the bully had started_

 _'An idol? Do you know how many girls have failed in life just because they left their studies to become idols?! Living in the streets, without even bathing one day, what a disgusting thing! You are certainly not becoming a crazy singer that will never accomplish anything'_

 _'You're father is right, just now the counselor called from school to inform us that you screamed and got into a fight with another classmate. Would you care to explain the cause of this?!'_

 _'Because of arguing who would become a divine idol...'_

 _Her parents' eyes widened with anger_

 _'JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID THING LIKE THAT YOU KEEP YOUR REPORTS FROM BEING CLEAN?! That's it, I've had enough of this' Her mother said 'Get out of my house, get out of this neighborhood, and of this country, this kind of behavior will not be accepted by either your father or me. Go for your things, you are leaving this instant young lady!'_

 _'M-mom, I-I'm sorry, I-I promise this is the last time... Please don't kick me o-out...' The girl screamed with tears again. But it was useless. Her father stood in front of her and threw a heavy bag bigger than herself. He signaled the door and told her 'Get Out'_

 _She cried, took the bag and ran towards the door. Opened the door and before she left, she screamed_

 _'YOU WILL ALL SEE, I'L BECOME A DIVINE IDOL!'_

 _She slammed the door shut and left forever._

~ End of Flashback~

All those thoughts came into her mind all at once. She was now 14 years old, 6 years had passed by, and she had lived on the streets, stealing from other people to get food, etc. But when she turned 11, the police started to look for her; she had to sneak into a plane that went to Tokyo to escape from the cops. After that, she had to adopt the sewers of Parajuku as her new home since no one ever came in there. She had gone through a lot of things, but now she was on her way to PriPara, to fulfil her life-long dream. To reach the top. She reached a small building that said 'Prism Stone' on the top. She got in and saw some girls there, looking at dresses, or at a TV that was on the wall. A woman with brown hair and red glasses looked at her smiling.

''Welcome to the Prism Stone!" She said happily. "I'm Meganee-San. How can I help you?"

"Hello, I would like to enter PriPara"

"Do you have a PriTicket?"

"Yes" Maiko handed her the ticket

She read it

"Maiko-San right? Follow me, I'll give you your coord in a flash!" Meganee said

She walked towards a counter and she followed her. Meganee then touched her glasses with her right hand and looked at Maiko from head to toes carefully.

"Hmmmm... I know the perfect brand for you!"

Maiko leaned foward to hear better out of curiosity

"It's called Underground Monster, a punk-rock type brand. As I saw inside your heart, there are some strong feelings for people and a rock hard heart. You mostly prefer to keep everything underneath and never like to be with others!"

She handed the girl the PriTicket again and told her to scan it in the corner of the shop. Maiko moved towards it and looked for a place to place the Ticket. She might have never been to the PriPara, but knew how its system operated. She found it and got it inside. A white light shined and made her close her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in another room in front of a mirror with Meganee-San aside her. But it was different. She wore a black, blue, silver and white dress with chains adorning it. She had a black chocked on her neck and black large boots that reached her knees, which had some tears on them like the dress. Her hair was longer and loose. It was holded back from her hair with a black reared ribbon and she had crazy bangs too. She couldn't believe it was her.

"Do you like it?" Meganee-San asked

She nodded shyly, amazed by her change.

"I suppose you can explore the rest of PriPara on your own. If you need something, only call me and I'll be there. Bye~" And she disappeared

She couldn't believe it. She was inside PriPara. The Prism Paradise.


End file.
